


Connark - The princess and the knight

by s_maelstrom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Body Worship, Exophilia, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, Middle Ages, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, also big softie????? Yes????, light Violence, light marking, orcs are just too good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_maelstrom/pseuds/s_maelstrom
Summary: A surprise attack during your travel offers you and your knight an occasion to finally sort out your feelings
Relationships: Human/Orc, Orc/Reader, Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	Connark - The princess and the knight

**Author's Note:**

> Once again English isn't my first language so be patient with me and absolutely if you have suggestions or corrections let me know!

Ella was telling you something about her father’s trading that you didn’t care anything about when she stopped mid-word, gasping softly before a stream of blood erupted from her mouth, painting the front of both your dresses in crimson red. For a couple of seconds, in which you kept your gaze on the whitening face, the time seems to slow down as you noticed the arrow sticking out of her neck, then suddenly the weight of her lifeless body collapsed on you, breaking the spell; as you finally realized what has just happened a scream of terror left your lips, echoed by other similar sounds from the other people in the caravan, and just when you pushed the body aside, the bandits attacked.

It was the fifth day of travel after you had left your home with the caravan to reach a Benedictine monastery in which you have had to take your vows. When your father told you about his plan you weren’t either surprised, as the third female daughter of a king you didn’t have much of a choice, nor you were completely against the idea, after all, you’ve always been a gentle soul and you knew that being a nun was possibly the best chance you had to get to help people as you’ve always wanted to. Everything was perfect…except for a small flaw. An almost 8 feet tall flaw, built like the wardrobe in your room, that in this precise moment grabbed your hand to yank you aside, out of the blow of one of the bandits.

As Connark shielded you with his massive body, an arm extended to protect you as the other crushed his long sword over the bandit that was about to attack you killing him on the spot, you finally shake yourself out of your terror induced paralysis; before you could do anything the knight took your hand again, bending to let you hear his words even in the chaos of the battle

-We have to go, the next village isn’t far…we could hide in the woods and reach it before sunset- you open your mouth, trying to argue that you couldn’t leave all the others to die, but before you could say a word he grunted softly and you can easily imagine, even with the helm on, the sharp curve of his brows as he furrowed it

-I’m sorry, milady, but I swore to protect you…and I can’t do it while trying to keep thirty other people alive. We must go. Now- you knew him well enough to know that you couldn’t say anything to change his mind so, as frustrated tears pricked your eyes, you nodded lightly and tightened your grip on his massive hand, a gesture that he imitated, before sprinting towards the trees behind him.

The escape was frenetic, you only knew that Connark had to push you behind a tree a couple of times as some of the bandits reached you and he had to took care of them. After a time you couldn’t estimate you tripped on a root falling face down in the dirt and, as you tried to get up, your legs gave up under your weight, too tired to run or even support you. A couple of meters ahead of you Connark stopped and, looking back at you, simply sheathed his sword and walked back to where you had fallen to lift you without effort before starting to walk again. With a soft sigh, you curled up against the hard plates of his armor, closing your eyes as exhaustion finally washed over you.

You let Connark’s rhythmic steps gently lull you to sleep, thinking once again that there was no way you would be able to let go of your knight. He was the not _so_ small flaw in your plan.

* * *

You had known Connark, or to be precise Ser Connark, since you were nothing more than a small five years old princess, when one of your father’s knight returned to the castle with a scared and malnourished ten years old orc, saying that he was going to become his squire. Growing up he started to take your side and defend you against the jokes and teasing of your brother and sisters and in exchange, you take care of his wounds after his sword practice and brought him sweets and treats from the kitchen; even if he kept treating you with the highest respect and all the honor due to a princess the two of you developed a strange friendship. Just as you realized that maybe you liked him a bit more than what you once thought he decided to go away, leaving you confused, heartbroken, and alone.

For more than three years you wondered what had happened to him until one evening a solitary knight arrived at your castle doors, asking to talk to the king. You were in the banquet hall with your family as the guards escorted the man in the room and he knelt in front of your father, seated at the raised table at which your family was having dinner, asking to serve and protect you. You were confused and, looking at the rest of your family, you knew you weren’t the only one; when he, finally, removed his elm and you spotted the moss green skin and the pair of bright amber eyes you learned to love, however, rage, happiness, and several other emotions you couldn’t exactly place washed over you and you listened, petrified, as your father greeted him again in the castle and accepted his request.

Getting used to having him around again proved to be easier than you initially thought, even if your relationship was colder than before. The real problem was the new feelings he sparked in you every time you catch a glimpse of him training with the other guards, muscles rippling under the light shirt, or he accidentally touched you for a bit too long. He wasn’t the tall, chubby and clumsy boy you used to know…but you really couldn’t say you were sad about the unexpected change, even if the thought he provoked in you were as far as religious as they possibly could.

* * *

When you opened your eyes again the sky was dark and Connark was opening the door of a small but well-kept inn to bring you inside. You waited until he closed the door of the room he took for the two of you behind him to rub lightly at your eyes, mumbling a soft “good morning” to let him know you were awake. With a small grunt, he placed you on the bed before straightening again; it was the first time you could properly look at him after the battle and just now you noticed all the blood that covered him, from head to toes. Guilt swelled your chest. He had to fight for you…and then he carried you for God knows how many hours. And you did nothing, as always.  
You looked at him as he removed his helm, letting the long braid of dark brown hair fall down his back; as he began to remove his armor you got up again, approaching him to stop his movement and remove his hands from the leather straps, your smaller hands taking their place. As you did so you could see him froze on the spot and a heartbeat later he murmured, so lightly you could have dreamed it

-Princess…you shouldn’t do this…this…it’s not proper- you hushed him with a click of the tongue

-You’re always the one taking care of me. Let me do the same, just for once…and you can call me by name, I already told you- the silence that followed your words made you lift your gaze to his face only to find him staring at you and, just for a fragment of a second, you caught on his face a soft expression that made you blush lightly and lower your gaze again to work on another strap.

You continued to remove his armor, hushing all his complains until only a light linen under-shirt and under-pants of the same material covered him, then you took a step back to look at him before murmuring

-Wait here…I’m going to ask for a bath- without waiting for an answer you went out of the room, face low and cheeks burning, returning after a bit with a girl from the inn and a big tub, only to find him in the same spot in which you left him, almost frozen in place.

When the bath was ready and the girl was gone you started to lift his shirt, and this finally made him react as he took a step back  
-Princess! What are you doing! - you couldn’t prevent your eyes from rolling

-I already told you. I’m taking care of you…and if you won’t let me do it…I’m your princess and I order you to strip and enter in that tub- for a couple of seconds you could see the conflict playing on his face, then he turned his back to you to remove his shirt and, when he was closer to the bath, his pants before sinking in the water with a soft sigh of contentment. You followed his movements in silence, drinking in the sight of his muscular back, crossed by many light green scars and blushing furiously when he finally was completely naked.

You were burning hot, but still determined to take care of him, so you grabbed a cloth the girl left you and approached the tub, making a gesture to silence him as soon as he opened his mouth. Without looking at his waist you wetted the cloth in the water and started to clean the blood from him, starting from his left arm, your free hand lightly tracing the line of his scars. You worked your way up from his wrist to his shoulder, then you focused on the other arm, and as you kept cleaning him you could see him relax more and more until he reclined is head on the border of the tub, closing his eyes.

When both of his arms were clean you moved on his pecs, keeping washing and tracing the scars from the top to the line of the water, making him shiver when the soft touch of your finger lingered a bit on a big scar on the right side of his torso, just above the limit of the water; once that also his torso was clean you put down the cloth and went behind him, lightly stroking all the length of his braid before starting to untie them, running your fingers through the soft strands. When all his hairs were free you stopped to look at him and couldn’t stop yourself from gently cupping his face, the touch making him open his eyes. When your gaze met the amber one you smiled softly at him before bending over you to press your lips to his.

You melted in the kiss, welcoming the pressure of his polished tusks against your cheeks and tasting him on your lips, a mix of blood and sweet that made your head spin. You felt the orc catch his breath as your lips pushed on his, but soon he relaxed and lifted slightly his head from the side of the tub, pressing more against your kiss. You felt almost dizzy and when you felt the orc answer your kiss a low, soft hum of contentment escaped your lips; at the sound the orc snapped out of his trance, pushing you away. When you looked up at his face, he was staring you, eyes wide, lips still lightly parted, and a guilty expression on his handsome face

-Princess what…- you started to speak, cheeks a bright shade of red once again, but he lifted one of his hands before continuing

-What were you thinking? You…you can’t do this, it’s not proper…and…- he stopped for an instant, an almost pained expression on his face, and you took advantage of that to speak, in a heated tone

-I don’t care about what’s proper! I wanted to do this for so long! I couldn’t go to that monastery without at least try one time! – your words froze him in place and as he stood there looking you with a shocked expression on his face you sighed softly, your shoulders slumping slightly as you turned your back to him. Before you could say anything you hear the splashing of water, then a soft sound before the big hand of your knight touched your shoulder, just for an instant

-And you didn’t think about me? How am I supposed to leave you there and go ahead with my life now that I’ve tasted your lips? – his voice was sad and soft and you could feel the heat of his body on your back as he took another step towards you, curling inwards to softly lay his forehead on top your head, the hot puff of his breath lightly caressing your hair making your body tingles as your heart threatened to jump out of your chest

-You were awfully selfish, my love- the last two words were almost a whisper and he didn’t even try to hide the light crack of his voice, but they swelled your chest non the less, warm happiness engulfing all your body as you turned to face him, a smile spread across your face, to cup his face once again and push your lips against his.

This time he didn’t try to stop you, he just wrapped his arms around your body, hugging you as his lips parted and his tongue lightly caressed yours. In a matter of seconds, the kiss becomes more heated than before, neither of you capable of stopping your feelings and your needs anymore.

It’s only when you feel the cold sensation of the water seeping through your clothes that you remember that Connark is still naked and you barely have the time to blush before you feel his firm body pressing against yours, forcing you to step backward, lips and tongues still intertwined; the room isn’t big, so it’s just a couple of steps before you feel your backside pressing against the small wood table, trapped between the object and the delicious heat of your knight body. It’s just when you can’t move anymore that the heated kiss ends, tearing a small whine from you, a sound that you would consider almost pathetic, if not for the expression of absolute adoration painted on the orc face. When he speaks again his voice is lower than you’ve ever heard, and the sound is enough to bring a shiver down your spine

-Let me undress you, please- you want to tell him that he doesn’t need to ask, that your body is his as much as it’s yours, but your voice seems to have abandoned you, so you just nod.

Connark hands, despite being big and callous, are impossibly delicate as they tug on the laces that keep all the layers of your dress in the right place and he kisses your skin tenderly as he uncovers it; when you’re finally completely naked in front of him he takes a small step back, letting his gaze fall over every detail of your body, adoration, and desire flailing in his eyes. You feel your cheeks getting hotter, and you assume redder, and automatically try to cover yourself just to be stopped by Connark hand grasping one of your wrists, gentle but firm

-Don’t cover yourself- he smiles at you with so much adoration that your chest tightens -God…you’re so beautiful…- he takes one of your hands and gently drags you toward the bed, peppering the skin of your hand and arm with light kisses as he speaks

-look at you…how could I not adore you…- a sweet kiss on your shoulder -You’re perfect- another kiss, this time on the inner part of your elbow -I am so lucky- the last kiss, on your knuckles, before he makes you lay on the bed, splayed in front of him. Once again, he takes a moment just to admire you before kneeling at the end of the bed, a hand caressing one of your legs, almost casually

-Let me take care of you, my love- he gently lifts your leg to place a gentle kiss on the arch of your foot; again you just manage to nod and close your eyes, letting the orc take the lead as your mind drifts of, relaxing at the sound of his words and the hot pressure of his kisses.

You don’t know how much time has passed like this, Connark covering every inch of your skin in kisses and gentle touches, whispering to you, or maybe to no one, how much he loves every single detail of you; you only know that when, for the first time, his lips reach your center your skin is tingling in the best way, your head is swimming and, more than everything, you’re wetter than you’ve ever been.

The soft moan you exhale when his lips finally press on your center mix with Connark own groan of pleasure before he starts lapping at your fold, eating you out as a starved man would. Soon you feel one of his big hands grasping your thigh, spreading your leg more so he can press his mouth on you, his tongue sneaking between your folds to enter you; when you feel the cold pressure of his tusks close to your center you emit another weak whine, arching your back as your hand buries in his hair, still lose after the bath, to press him more against your core.

Despite the softness of his touch on your skin when he moves your legs on his ample shoulders and the heated looks he keeps casting on you, the reverence in his eyes oh so similar to the one in the eyes of fervent faithful praying their God, it’s a matter of time before your head starts to spin, your thought became confused and you’re arching on the bed, moaning his name loudly as you reach your climax.

Whit a last kiss on your center you feel Connark going up your body again, peppering your skin with sweet kisses as you try to catch your breath, and when he reaches your cheek you gently cup his face, guiding his lips on yours to kiss him whit all the love and devotion you can manage, still too winded to speak. The kisses once again start to get more and more heated as the big orc press his hips against you, grinding his member on your skin; when you look at him, a question and a plead clear in his eyes, he slows his movement to murmur, a hand still cradling your cheek and the same adoration in his eyes

-I don’t want to hurt you…are you sure? - you almost laugh at his worried face and you can’t stop yourself from planting another sweet kiss on his lips

-Please, Connark…I’ve never been surer of something in my entire life- he still looks uncertain, but he spreads your legs nevertheless, before starting to grind his member on your still soaked lips to get it wet and ready. You lift yourself on one elbow, taking the opportunity to finally look at it; he’s big, very big, but still proportionate to the massive frame of your knight’s body, and you look, enchanted, at his hypnotic movement and the stark contrast between your soft olive skin and the mossy green of his. When his breath starts to get ragged and the both of you are growing impatient, he stops the rhythmic movement, and once again he looks at you for confirmations. At your nod, he lines his member with you and slowly starts to press in.

In the beginning, the pain is almost overwhelming, and you let your body fall on the mattress with a small whine, that immediately stops the orc movement; when he tries to pull out you cross your ankles behind his back, to keep him in place and it’s only when the pain starts to subside that you tighten the hug, inviting him to start to push again.

You’ve never been more grateful for the big orc kindness and care and when he’s finally completely hilted in you he lets out a strangled groan, his breath almost as heavy as yours; you just need a little time to get used to the sensation before you kiss him shortly and tell him to start to move.

He is once again gentle, at first, but when he realizes that your whimpers aren’t of pain anymore his movements starts to get quicker and deeper and when you welcome the change of peace with higher moans he stops to hold back altogether, starting to pound in you roughly, a hand blocking your wrist over your head, against the mattress, as he folds over you and his lips close on your left breast, starting to suck on your skin, the gesture interrupted, once in a while, by a light bite.

You relish in the sensation of your knight sank in you so deeply, his warmth engulfing and filling you, almost too hot for your skin, and you let your mind drift away, your entire world now concentrates where your bodies collide as you start once again the ascent to your climax.

When you start to feel Connark pushes getting less regular you know he’s about to come too and it’s just a couple of pushes before he pulls out, a gesture that you receive with a whine, and he uses one hand to bring him to his finish on your stomach, as the other hand runs to your clit and make you come once more.

After the high of the orgasm he drops on the bed at your side and for a couple of minutes the two of you just stay on the bed, breath heavy, and eyes closed. You rouse when you feel him moving and opening your eyes you see him picking up the cloth you used to clean him, dipping it in the water and coming back to the bed before starting to clean you gently

-I’ve left too many signs…- you look down and, sure enough, your body is peppered with red and purple marks where his fingers grasped you or his teeth closed on your skin

-Those are marks I’m proud to bear- he smiles softly and when you’re finally clean he cleans himself too before coming back to bed, letting you curl up on his strong chest. After an instant of silence in which you start again to lightly trace his scars, he speaks in a soft, sad voice

-We….will have to move…they’re waiting for you, at the monastery…-

-I’m not going there-

-But…- you stop him from saying more

-I’m not going there. I love you- you can feel his breath catch and his heart starting to race under your fingers -and I’m not going to give this away…we can go back to my father. We’ll explain, it will be okay- for a time that feels eternal he doesn’t say anything, then he murmurs, uncertain

-Yeah…maybe it will be okay…- you smile brightly and lift on your arms to plant a kiss on his lips

-And if this doesn’t work, we’ll run away…we can find a home…open a bakery! I like to bake! – his laugh is so light and happy that your heart clenches, but you can’t stop to think about it because Connark kiss you again, before pushing you back on his chest

-Sure, sure…now sleep, my princess. -


End file.
